1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of extension mirrors for vehicles. In particular, the invention is concerned with an extension mirror apparatus having a support strap, an extension mirror coupled with one end thereof and coupling assemblies for coupling the strap with the side mirror assembly of the vehicle adjacent the rear side of the side mirror housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a vehicle such as an automobile or a pickup truck is towing a trailer, the width of the trailer may block the driver's vision through the vehicle's side mirrors. To solve this problem, the prior art has provided different types of extension mirrors that connect to the vehicle or connect to the side mirror assemblies of the vehicle. These prior art extension mirrors tend to be mechanically complex and uneconomical to manufacture.